


are we dancing like we're burning in paradise?

by k8michelle



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:31:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17894138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k8michelle/pseuds/k8michelle
Summary: eliott has invaded all of his senses.





	are we dancing like we're burning in paradise?

lucas saw him as he sat down during the first common room meeting. he took in his slightly oversized brown jacket, his disheveled hair, his bright smile and lucas' heart beat erratically, in a way he never felt before. as this boy looked over in his direction and their eyes met all too briefly before he looked away, lucas felt something stir deep inside him.

> _just as he was about to turn away and convince his friends that they just go back to his place, lucas saw him inside, talking to lucille, and he felt like the wind was knocked out of him. he stood by the door, paralyzed, as several questions raced through his mind._
> 
> “ _why didn't he want to see me?”  
> _ “ _what is he doing here?”  
> _ “ _what is he doing with her?”_
> 
> _he saw the way eliott's eyes crinkled as he smiled down at her and lucas felt his heart splinter into a thousand pieces. he shoved the guy blocking his way, and forced his way inside, determined to figure out what the hell was going on._

lucas heard the echo of eliott's chuckles as he walked around him in the dark. he loved hearing that sound, even if it was at his own expense, willing to play along this game if it meant he could continue to hear eliott's laughter a few minutes longer. as eliott turned the flashlight back on, his face mere inches away from his, lucas can almost hear eliott's heartbeat, its pace matching his own. he heard his own intake of breath as eliott slowly leaned in before turning the flashlight off again.  _“putain, eliott ! sérieux la !”_  he exclaimed, eliott's laughter dancing around him in the dark.

> _the noise inside the house was too loud, the music pumped through the speakers as everyone around him danced and drank and partied the night away but lucas didn't pay them any attention. he never saw chloe coming until she was right in front of him, momentarily making him forget why he went inside in the first place. the hurt in chloe's face was evident and he seriously regretted his actions towards her within the past couple of weeks._
> 
> “ _i'm not angry about last time. i'm mad because you played me for a fool and you used me. you're gay, lucas!”_
> 
> _lucas flinched as he heard the words he never wanted to think about, let alone be spoken out loud. he looked around him and he saw the way people avoided his eyes, he heard the way they whispered amongst themselves. the noise inside the house was too loud, the music pumping through the speakers but lucas barely heard it over the ringing in his ears and the panic mounting within him._

the moment their lips touched, lucas felt something shift inside him, like the final piece of the puzzle sliding into place. he could taste the beer eliott had earlier mingled with something that was just purely eliott and he couldn't get enough. the rain beat down on them but lucas hadn't noticed. all he cared about was how right it felt to have the feeling of eliott's body against his and the taste of his lips on his tongue.

> _lucas swallowed hard as he gathered up his pride and put on his poker face, ready again to confront eliott but he was no longer by the window. lucas could taste the bitterness in his tongue as the whispers continued around him, the stares becoming more and more blatant. he turned to go both in resignation and defeat, just wanting to be alone and drown out all the noise around him as well as the noise inside his head._

lucas touched eliott's cheek as they lay in his bed, smiling at each other, their legs tangled over the sheets. he touched eliott's eyebrows, his hair, his lips, he couldn't get enough. lucas wanted to imprint the memory of eliott's face in his mind, wanted to make this moment last forever.

later, just before sleep took over, with eliott's arm around him, lucas wished that all the lucases in the parallel universes are as happy as lucas #1 is at that moment in time.

> “ _he must have a family problem again or something. just let him be.”_
> 
> _the second he heard those words, lucas snapped. all the anger and frustration he'd bottled up inside him finally exploded, making him push arthur harder than he actually intended to. he heard his friends shouting angrily as he walked away and suddenly everything faded around him as he caught sight of eliott again. lucas almost wished arthur had punched him harder, knowing it would hurt less than seeing eliott back with lucille. he would willingly take a hundred kicks in the head if that's what it took to burn the image of eliott kissing lucille from his mind._

lucas slowly opened his eyes as he woke up, warm memories flooding over him. he reached over to see if eliott was still asleep but felt nothing behind him. he turned and saw the empty space next to him, the sheets already cold. lucas sighed in disappointment, shaking his head and slightly berating himself for getting his hopes up. he knew this was too good to be true. as he moved to get up and face the day, he saw a piece of folded paper on top of the pillow that eliott used. lucas opened the note and felt his heart swell.

**_“eliott #3456 is one hell of a lucky guy. you look beautiful when you're asleep.”_ **

lucas clutched the note against his chest, his smile as bright as the sun shining through his window and buried his face into eliott's pillow, inhaling his scent, looking forward to tomorrow.

> _lucas clutched his hand as he leaned his head back against the wall. everything was falling apart and he didn't know how to stop it. he didn't know how he can face his friends the next day, how to stop his chest from hurting, how to keep eliott off his mind. he didn't know how to stop thinking that he's all alone, he had no one to turn to and he had no one to blame but himself._
> 
> _lucas sat on the ground, the smell of the blood in his hand permeating the air, his heart shattered across the pavement._

**Author's Note:**

> this took forever to write. episode 5 f*cked me up, y'all.


End file.
